The Orphan
by SPNFan2301
Summary: So this is my first story. It is going to be Samandriel/OFC fanfic. I hope you guys like it. So first few chapters it's gonna be "getting to know" the OFC. It is basically about Adam Milligan's sister, Alison. She was admitted to the orphanage when she was 13, after her family's death. 5 years later, After very horrifying accident she witnessed, she meets Sam and Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Alison Milligan wasn't just ordinary girl. She was Adam Milligan's younger sister, which meant she was Sam and Dean Winchester's step sister. Ever since Adam and her mom died, she was on her own. She was admitted to the orphanage when she was 13. Things were never same for her. She often cried herself to sleep, but around everyone she acted happy and carefree. Losing her family so fast was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced. She was very attached to her brother and she admired him, but she was also very worried about him sometimes. Her brother mentioned hunting from time to time, but she was never really sure what he was talking about. She knew monsters existed. She was very well aware of the world behind the safety of her home. Sometimes Adam came back all bloody but with that wicked smile on his face. Adam often shrugged it off when she asked him why is he bloody and said it's something he had to do, because dad told him to do it in order to keep their family safe. She never really knew her father. Only thing she knew was that his name was John and that he has two sons who have very dangerous jobs. Sometimes she wondered was it the same Adam was doing.

Adam taught Alison many thins such as how to protect against demons, and taught her how to use a gun and a knife. When she was 12, Adam bought her a handgun and a small knife. Mom didn't like the idea of Alison being pushed towards this kind of job at such young age. She made her go to school and educate. Mom and Adam fought a lot when it came to the topic of Alison being prepared for hunting. But it was just something he had to do in case something happens to him. He taught her so that she can protect herself and her mother. And next year, he was gone. just like that.

She often snuck out of the orphanage in late hours to practice more on her skills. Nobody knew what she was doing. She had to keep it a secret because the less people knew, the better. But sometimes she wished she could tell at least one person. But she knew she was on her own the day her brother died.

It was almost five years since she was admitted to the orphanage. She often hid in her room or in the back where the couples couldn't see her. She didn't want a new family. She wanted to continue her journey without depending on fake parents and siblings. Throughout these five years the group had been decreasing as more couples adopted her friends. She was happy for them. They were really good friends and they deserved to get nice home and lovely parents.

It was 2:30AM and Alison just came back from the deserted backyard where she practiced all this time. She was about to open the door but it was already slightly open. Her heart stopped and she clutched her knife. She quietly opened the door and carefully looked around. Her eyes fixed on a shadow. It turned around, and just as she was about to throw a knife, the shadow disappeared. She took a big sigh and turned on the light. When she turned on the light a horror struck through her. One of her friends, Melanie, was lying on the floor, covered in blood and her neck bitten. Her head was tilted and eyes wide open. She showed no signs of breathing.

"HELP! HELP! ANYBODY! MELANIE'S DEAD!" Alison banged on the doors of the supervisors. They run out of their rooms and started screaming in shock. As soon as the screaming started, everyone woke up. It was horrifying. The groups of gasps and "Oh My Gosh!" filled the room. Alison just stood there and watched. Then she lost it and started uncontrollably sobbing. She couldn't take it, seeing one of her close friends dead on the kitchen floor. The flashbacks of a shadow, the bloody kitchen floor, it was all too much of a massacre for her brain to process. It reminded her of her family. And that's when she fainted into blackness.

She woke up the next morning in her room. The window was tight shut and curtains were not open, but a single strain of light came in. She got up, cleaned herself, put some clothes on and headed downstairs. She did not want to think about the events of last night. Single thought of it and she was close to bursting out in tears. She stopped halfway through the stairs, closed her eyes, and took a big breath. When she opened them, she saw bunch of policemen talking, asking questions and taking notes. Just as she got down one of her supervisors asked: " Are you okay, Alison? You scared me last night, but luckily you just fainted. Please go get something to eat in the living room and there are two FBI agents that want to speak to you." Alison weakly nodded and headed for the living room. As she entered, she saw two very tall guys, dressed in suits. One was taller than the other, and they had formal looks on their faces. Alison gulped and hesitantly headed towards the couch to sit face-to-face with them. Before she sat down, they stood up, took out their badges and the taller one said: "Hi, I'm Agent Culson, and this is my partner, Agent Sanders. We would like to ask you some questions." Alison nodded and stared at them for a second and then looked at their faces. They seemed awfuly familliar. Then she remembered. Those two agents were working on her family's case. She replied: " Hi, I'm Alison. I remember you two, you worked on my family's case." They gave each other a skeptical look and then looked back at her. The shorter one replied: "I'm sorry but I don't think that was us. You got us confused." Alison replied: " No, I remember your faces. My name is Alison Milligan. I was Adam Milligan's sister."


	2. Chapter 2

The agents looked at her in shock. Alison felt uncomfortable under their intense, shocked eyes. "That can't be possible. How come we never met you?" The shorter agent asked. "I was at my friend's house, across from mine. My friends' mom told me that there were two FBI agents investigating the murder. I looked out the window and I saw two of you, dressed in formal outfit." Alison told them. Then the taller one asked: " So how long have you been living here ever since the...the accident?" He looked at Alison pitifully. It irritated her but she shrugged it off. "I've been living here for almost 5 years. Next week I'm turning 18 and then I'm on my own." Alison couldn't wait to have her own freedom. To go and explore the world. No more sneaking back and practicing. It was just her, road and the passion for traveling. The agents looked at her hesitantly and the taller one spoke, " Do you mind if we go to breakfast together? We need to talk some things out." Alison was very confused and suspicious by their sudden offer. She wasn't sure if she should go or not. She was about to say no, but the shorter one cut her. " It's about your brother." Alison froze. Her brother. She wasn't sure what he was talking about. She was curious. "Okay, I'll go with you." Both of the agents stood up. Alison let her supervisor know that she was going to be out and together they headed out the door.

Alison was little surprised when she saw two agents getting into and Impala. "Wow, I thought FBI agents would have better cars than this one. But I guess this is not so bad either. Nothing fancy." Alison said. The shorter guy gave her the look at first but then smirked. The taller one just rolled his eyes, smiled and got in the car. After 15 minutes they stopped by the diner. They all got in and occupied one of the booths. They ordered the food and the drinks. Alison was patiently waiting for one of them to start talking. She stared at them both intensely. The taller guy said, "Do you remember your father?" She was thrown off by the question. " Yes, yes I did. My brother talked about him a lot. He said that our father taught him a lot of how to protect us. I saw him only once or twice. He was often off with his two other sons but he did come and visit us from time to time." The shorter one asked a question. " Did he mention anything about 'hunting'?" Alison answered, " Well he taught my brother how to hunt but never me. I never really understood the concept of hunting and honestly I was too young to start. My brother did teach me basics like how to defend myself against a demon and how to use a knife and a gun. My mom did not like the idea of me hunting. She told my brother he could start training me when I'm 16. But as you see that never happened. Why are you asking me this?" The taller agent replied; "Because we are hunters. We believe that a monster attacked your friend but we're not sure." Alison was thrown off by his answer but not entirely surprised. "I knew there was something off about you two the moment I saw what car you're driving because I know hunters usually stay down-low." Alison smiled and added quickly; "And also, FBI agents don't usually hide their Asian porn magazines in the backseat." The shorter hunter blushed and looked down embarrassed while the taller hunter gave him disapproving look, "Really?" Alison laughed and asked the hunters: "So, what are your names?" The hunters looked at her hesitantly. The taller one answered; "I'm Sam, and this is Dean." Alison waited. " What, no last name?" They looked at her, when Dean answered; "Winchester. Sam and Dean Winchester. We are your step brothers." She stared at both of them, completely in shock, not knowing what to say. "I know it's a lot to take in, and we're sorry. If we knew Adam had a sister we would have taken care of you." said Sam apologetically. Suddenly Alison rose and hugged both of them. Dean laughed shortly and hugged her back, and so did Sam. "I'm so glad I finally met you guys." Alison said getting back in her seat with a smile on her face. "I haven't had anyone except my friends at the orphanage. But now again I have a family." Sam and Dean smiled. Then Sam said; "I'm sorry you had to meet us under this circumstances. I wish it was some better time." "Yeah, me too." Alison said with a sad smile. All three of them sat in silence, trying to absorb the situation.

"I think it was a vampire." Alison said after 20 minutes of Sam and Dean arguing what monster killed her friend. "She had a bite on her neck and her arms also. Her guts were ripped out." Alison said cringing at the memory of the body. It wasn't really easy for her to describe what she saw but being with Sam and Dean and technically talk about supernatural beings made her feel at ease. She was being herself. Out of nowhere, suddenly, a man pops up and Alison jumped in surprise and says "I don't think it was a vampire. Sure, the body's neck was bitten but that doesn't explain the organs missing". Alison was scared; "Who's this? Why did he just pop out of nowhere?" Dean sighed and said; "Alison, meet Castiel. He is an angel. Cas meet our long-lost step sister, Alison." Blue eyes of Castiel pierced into her eyes and Alison was just staring at him in shock. An angel? That's impossible. He gave her a nod. "Hello." Alison squeaked out her hello and turned to her food. It was really strange for her to be seated next to an angel. Sure she believed all the monsters existed but she didn't really believe in angels because, to be honest, her brother never told her about angels. "So how are we gonna find this thing." Said Dean after a while. "I'll pull out the records to see if there were other matching deaths. Do a little bit of research." "I'll go out again to skim through the woods to check if there's any trails" said Cas. Alison then said; "Okay you guys do that, I'm gonna get some pie." Dean dramatically turned around, smiled wildly and said; "Bring me some, too!" Alison laughed and ordered.

"I have a feeling you and Dean will be getting along just fine." laughed Sam. Alison smiled; "Well, who doesn't love some good piece of apple pie." then she stopped when she heard what he said. "Wait, what do you mean 'we'll be getting along just fine'?" Sam looked at Dean then back at her. "We were thinking, um... Do you want to hunt with us? Since next week you are free to go from the orphanage, we thought, why not, you join us. You are our family after all?"


End file.
